Among the conventional wireless earsets which are used cooperatively with a mobile phone, there is an earset with a trade name of Bluetooth earset. In use, an earphone portion is inserted into a user's ears, and the earset is hung outside ears without being manually supported. In the case where the earset is used in an automobile, in order to ensure safety, a user can drive the automobile with two hands while using a mobile phone placed in the automobile. However, if the Bluetooth earset is to be charged, a device for charging the Bluetooth earset is required to be provided in the automobile. Also, when the earset is not used, it is required to put and fix the earset in a handy and convenient position in the automobile. Therefore, it is necessary to make an improved design.